Luxembourgish 700 euro cent coin
Luxembourg |value= 700 euro cents = €7.00 |years= 2010 |mass= 20 g |diameter= 34 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , , state title, value |reverse= and at their wedding }} The 700 euro cent coin is a commemorative piece that was issued by the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg on September 1, 2010, during the reign of (1955–). It was produced in celebration of the 700th anniversary of the marriage of (1296–1346) and (1292–1330) in 1310, an event significant in that it established the as Bohemia's ruling dynasty for over a century. The piece was distributed by the Central Bank of Luxembourg and minted at the Czech Mint in , Czech Republic. It was issued contemporaneously with a Czech 200 koruna coin commemorating the same event and sharing some of the same designs. The Luxembourgish piece has a legal tender face value equivalent to 700 euro cents, or 7.00 euros, inside of Luxembourg only, although it is intended more for collectors and not for general circulation. The coin is composed of .925 fine silver and has a mass of 20 grams and a diameter of 34 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Featured at the center left of the obverse is the right-facing bust of Grand Duke Henri that appears on the Luxembourgish euro coins. Such an illustration was designed by Yvette Gastauer-Claire (1957–), whose vertical "GC" initials are engraved into the bust truncation. To the left of the illustration, in small print, is the "ČM" mint mark of the Czech Mint (Česká mincovna). Featured to the right of the Grand Duke's likeness is a round area in which a rectangle-shaped space is located. Inside of such a space is a colored hologram of the of Luxembourg – which consists of alternating light blue and white stripes superimposed by a left-facing red with a gold on its head. Arched along the edge of the round area, underneath the space containing the hologram, is the date "2010". The name of Luxembourg – "LËTZEBUERG" – is inscribed along the rim of the obverse, commencing towards the right at the bottom of the coin, turning to the left at the right rim, and concluding at the upper periphery of the piece. Next to the beginning and ends of this legend is a small (✠). Displayed in the middle of the reverse is a full-body illustration of John and Elizabeth at their , with a -style decoration in the background. John is shown at the left wearing traditional attire while Elizabeth is displayed at the right in a and with flowing hair. Such an image, designed by Czech artist Jakub Vlček, was also used on the Czech 200 koruna coin commemorating the marriage of John and Elizabeth. The value is written as "700 C EURO CENT" to the left of John, the two zeros conjoined and the words "EURO CENT" on their own line, while the years "1310" and "2010" are printed to the right of Elizabeth, each on a separate line. Underneath these two dates are the initials of the artist. Inscribed along the upper rim of the coin is the "ANNIVERSAIRE DE MARIAGE" ( : "Anniversary of Marriage"), and written along the bottom periphery is "JEAN DE LUXEMBOURG, ELISABETH". John's head partially obscures the "SA" in "ANNIVERSAIRE" and Elizabeth's conceals portions of the "MA" in "MARIAGE" in the upper legend. In the lower legend, the "UX" in "LUXEMBOURG" is partly covered by John's right foot and parts of the "E" in "ELISABETH" are hidden by Elizabeth's left foot. In total, only about 3000 examples of the 700 euro cent coin were produced, all in proof quality. Most were distributed in a folder containing information about Count John in French and , but about 250 were presented in a diptych with the Czech 200 koruna coin celebrating the same event. References *Catalogo Euro – 700 Cent 2010 700e anniversaire du mariage de Jean de Luxembourg avec Elisabeth de Boheme *Catawiki – Luxembourg 700 cents 2010 (PROOF) *Collector Coin Database – 200 korun: 700th anniversary – John of Luxembourg’s marriage to Elisabeth of Premyslides *Czech National Bank – Issuance of a commemorative silver coin celebrating the 700th anniversary of John of Luxembourg’s marriage to Elisabeth of Premyslides Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Luxembourg Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with holograms Category:Coins with Luxembourgish inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Euro Category:Euro coins of Luxembourg Category:Round coins Category:Silver